


Even The Bad Days Can Be Okay Sometimes

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Series: 390 (or so) Prompt Fills [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Days, Bonding, Coping, Familial Bonds, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I might write another, It might not feel like it, Light Angst, Lowkey Valentine's Day Fic, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony tries to convince the supersoldiers to watch Fifty Shades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: Steve is taking care of Bucky on a hard day, the past is thought over, conclusions are made, please keep these two away from Fifty Shades of Grey.





	Even The Bad Days Can Be Okay Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, there are references to a WIP I have and an OC from that makes an appearance. You do not have to read the WIP in order to understand, although I would never discourage anyone who is curious about my other works :) The OC has a mostly minor role, though, so don't feel obligated to read my 20+ chapter fic.
> 
> Takes place sometime around Chapter 11 if Family Is

Steve rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, dropping onto the couch beside Bucky. He was trying desperately to block out the sound of Tony doing his damndest to convince them that they needed to watch this “Fifty Shades of Grey” in order to catch up on how everyone was having sex in the twenty-first century. Bucky hadn’t had the best day, he could tell. The brunet had a nightmare that woke him up swinging at two, and he was doing his best to pretend that things were alright. Steve was so proud of the progress Bucky had made even in the last nine months, the fact that he was now confident enough in himself to even spend time on the same floor as Sage was not the same man that he’d fought to bring back from Siberia.

He heard Sage’s gasp of horror as she drifted in and heard what exactly Tony was trying to extol so vividly. The girl went on a rant against the entire Fifty Shades series as he gently took Bucky’s left hand with purpose, drawing their interlaced fingers to rest against his thigh.

Bucky’s eyes darted from where they’d been vacantly watching a Discovery Channel program about bears to their hands, and then up to Steve’s eyes. “Stevie, I-”

The blonde smiled tightly and squeezed his hand gently. “You doin’ okay, Buck? Could you be happy here with me?”

The other man’s eyes slid shut for a moment as he drew in a deep breath and tried desperately not to let it shudder. This was a familiar conversation. They’d discovered early on that if they had a conversation template for Bucky’s bad days, then he was less likely to slip quite as far. So long as he had that repetition, that familiar feeling of safety, that grounding question, he was better at staying present. At being able to trust himself to be safe around the others. He was better at being him, at being James Buchanan Barnes, which on the very worst days was a struggle all in itself.

Steve caught sight of Sage moving toward them from the corner of his eye, and carefully made Bucky aware of the fact. She’d lived in the tower long enough, at this point, to know to ask if it was alright to join them when they were sitting close together like this. When Bucky needed that extra support.

The brunet nodded slightly, mouth spreading into a soft smile when the girl sat down on the opposite side of him as Steve.

The other man gave her his patent Eyebrows of Disappointment™ at first, but upon seeing Bucky’s smile backed off. If this would help, then he would never discourage it. Anything he could do to help his boyfriend feel better, at this point, was worth it. “So, Sage,” he began, leaning over Bucky just enough to look the girl in the eye, but not so much that he was too far in his personal space, “How was your day at school?”

Her face lit up, and she gladly began regaling them both with the various stories of her day, glad to fill the space that Bucky didn’t have the energy to at that point.

Bucky looked at the two on either side of him. One, his partner, his lover, his best friend for so many years, the man who knew him better than any other person he’d ever met. The other, a girl who’d come into their lives through no choice of their’s, but who understood his bad days like most couldn’t, and who gladly was there or missing whichever would help depending on the day. He loved them both fiercely, he realised. Certainly, not in the same way, but even he couldn’t resist the familial bond of this tower. And he was slowly finding that perhaps he was alright with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's quietgirlatthebackoftheroom


End file.
